The watcher
by Becky4
Summary: somone is watching lex and his lady. chloe lex
1. Default Chapter

So Lex has a Girlfriend after all, I stand watching him now with a woman. He seems so elusive and closed off yet obviously by the way they are acting together the two of them are close. Is that a laugh I see in the shaking of Lex's head? Normally all anyone gets from Lex is the wry smirk that seems to be his trademark. 

The girl I can't see clearly but she is shorter than he is. I can't see her hair colour, apart from the darkness which keeps me hidden she appears to be wearing a hat, a beanie in a fleecy material that looks soft to the touch. 

I see their breath escaping in the cold air, I watch as he encloses her shoulders within his arms span, bringing her closer to his side. 

I watch as she turns her head towards him. 

I can see the point where time stops as there eyes meet.

The pair are oblivious to anyone else and yet it sees to me to be as if the two are treasuring the moment between them, holding it locked in their minds. What could make them this way? Distance; are they parted by space, do they live apart?

I could answer my question right now. 

But I wont. 

It's their secret and if Lex chooses to make her known he will. 

She doesn't seem like the normal girl he would go for though, not that I would really know what that is! Or that I even know her apart from her beanie hat.

One thing I do know she seems nothing like Victoria, Victoria would never be seen dead in a fleecy beanie hat.

Just before I turn I glance once again at the couple, they are held together in a kiss, and as their lips are joined so are they held close by fingers touching. 

I hope I get to meet her

She seems……….Nice. 

She even made him laugh.


	2. Chapter 2 Watching

We had decided to be a little furtive tonight, our own clandestine adventure. Lex had picked me up at 7 and we had sneaked along the road in the safety of the darkness that surrounded us. 

It was quite erotic……. Erm……. I mean romantic. Nice save there!

The chatter of the wildlife around us seemed to echo itself in our thoughts, I know you might think this is cliched but I can tell when Lex was is deep in thought .A certain look takes over his face it sometimes makes me want to cry.

I want to cry when he is thinking of sad things, I can tell when he is. But tonight he isn't the glaze on his face is happy and slightly melancholy. He turns at this point and spies me watching him he smiles and then laughs anyone can see it as his headshakes. Then I begin to giggle and proceed to then bury my face in his shoulder.

It's at this point I feel his arm encase my form, draping itself over my coat. I can sense the pressure tangibly against my skin. 

It's sends a shiver that comes over Lex is one that is an echo of mine he pulls me in closer it is a cold night but this wasn't the only reason for our closeness. Staring up at him it seems as if time stops for a moment. Getting ourselves lost in each other that's how a romantic novel would describe it, not the more lurid one's though they would well continue on and describe exactly what couple did afterwards but for me just now Im happy with the former.

Getting ourselves lost in each other. 

It is cold tonight. Taking my beanie of I place it gently on his smooth scalp, the moonlight is no longer reflected of its form but he must be warmer now.

Would Victoria ever have worn a beanie? I don't think so; I won't ask Lex though as I am enjoying the silence between us.

It's nice

It's romantic

It's comfortable 


	3. Chapter 3 The first day

Although you have probably all guessed the Lex's lady is revealed. 

The first time he had ever seen her he had known that she was something out of the ordinary. He remembered the day that they had first begun their relationship. Nearly six months ago he had been sitting in his office at home when hearing the door open he assumed that it was his butler bring the tea he had requested.

"It's not your tea lady Lex"

His eyes left his work and settled on her, she looked amazingly radiant today, and quirky. Quirkiness was something he liked about her. This woman was original and he decided he approved of that.

"No I see that it's not"

Seating herself opposite and placing her wrapped box in front of me she settled back in the chair. Glancing at the box I sent her a puzzled expression. Smiling she just walked around the table neatly gathered up my work and placed it on the window ledge behind us. Lowering herself to the chair again she simply said

"I know you high powered business types lead such busy lives but don't try to tell me that you don't know what day it is today"

My birthday. And she had remembered, not that I recollect telling her; but I imagine that really wasn't a problem for her. 

"Yes I see you do know, oh your 22 by the way"

That was what I also admired about her she doesn't hesitate in taking the Mickey out of me. Standing over the present I began to untie the blue bow that encased the silver paper, I let her chatter.

"Well I thought that as you did so much for me over the past year, and you seem to never let others do things for you it was time that I redressed the balance. Lex I'm not the only one am I?"

Who remembered my birthday? No but you're the only one that counts my mind said

I finally undress the package and delve inside the box it's filled with shredded paper and mini polystyrene balls.

"I thought it was time you made a mess you always seem so tidy. Always neat as a pin"

Taking the jar out of it's encasing I passed my eyes over the label, it read MARMALADE in bright red letters. Noticing another box I gently unwrapped its form, inside was a tiny gold charm its lines shaped and took the appearance of an angel. 

"You don't have to wear it, just keep it on you. It's so that you have your own personal guardian angel. The Marmalade is from England my cousin visited there for her holiday and I asked her to bring me some back. I remembered you saying that you couldn't find any around here, and well you go to great lengths to help us so I decided to do the same for you"

Walking around and resting by her side I looked into her eyes 

"Thank you Miss Sullivan"

"Chloe, its Chloe. I thought it would be nice if we were on first name terms now"

"Thank you Chloe"


	4. Chapter 4: Aborted plans

Thanks for all the supportive reviews, I will freely admit here and now that I missed the first few episodes of Smallville, so if you see any glaringly obvious character flaws shout. Have I said thanks for the reviews? Maybe soon for those of you who haven't guessed who the watcher is I will disclose his identity? But the clues are there, honestly! Lol Becky

Oh and because I haven't before said this the disclaimer:- I don't own Smallville or anything belong to it.

"So are you ready" 

"For what?"

"Lex, I've decided that walk night tonight will be a little different, and by the way you'll need these"

Placing the shoebox on the side I walked over to him and lifted my arms to embrace his neck, giving him what I can only imagine by his reaction was a much-needed kiss.

"Mm that was nice. What do I need the box for"

Knowing he was teasing me I decided to play along.

Just for fun.

It was like this a lot with us.

But they were just as many other times when it was not light, and airy; there were also intense and passionate times. It's just over six months and it surprises me how we have managed to keep it a secret. 

In Smallville.

A romance never stays secret for long here, and I'm usually the one who ferrets it out.

Ours against all odds had remained just that, our secret; and we liked it that way. 

No one to tell us that it was wrong. Or telling me in particular that he was too old for me.

Or too experienced.

Closed off.

Money orientated.

Hated.

It makes me feel sick, that last one in particular. Lex is an amazing person, I'm not saying that I am blind to his faults, he has them alright. Hey even I have them as well, but until he knows me in the morning he hasn't seen the worst yet! What I don't like is people judging him on his father's reputation; I know a lot of people in this town do that.

"Chloe are you going to explain to me what these are"

Jolted from my thoughts I reply in what can only be described as a sarcastic tone!

"Well dear the last time I looked they were Ice skates, but perhaps if you close the box and tap it they will turn into a rabbit"

Hearing a rough growl I start to run as Lex attempts to chase me

"Chloe Sullivan if you don't get here right this second I'll….."

"You'll what Lex try and catch me?"

"Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Laughing I decided a few momoents later that it was about time I did just that

A few minutes later we were still on the sofa, this wasn't getting us ice-skating and I told Lex that.

His answer?

My last coherent thought: The ice-skating will have to wait until another night.


	5. Chapter 5: The Midsummer Dream

Once again these character's etc aren't mine. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a little bit longer, hope you like it 

When I was young I remember my mother taking me to see a play at the metropolis Theatre, 'The Arena' was large to a small boy, and as I grew older we repeated that ritual at the end of the school term to celebrate the summer break. In those innocent days it had always inspired me with awe and ridiculous notions of wanting to act. 

Can you imagine that Lex Luther the actor! 

Now it doesn't have quite the same affect. 

It was however the end of the school term just at the beginning of the summer break and Chloe was going to become part of that particular Luther tradition. We were going to see ' A midsummer night's dream' at the same theatre where my mother and I had first revealed in it's magic over 10 years ago. 

It was a favourite of Chloe's. 

Not something most people would imagine her enjoying but she had said to me that when she was young her mother had been in an amateur play group and they had performed it in the open air of America. The image of her mother in the woodland bower as Titania the fairy Queen had been one of the most vivid memories of her early years. 

So when I was last in Metropolis and noticed the advertising I booked tickets and arranged for her farther to be away on a business trip. 

I'm going to surprise her tonight.

O my god I can't believe it Lex did the most amazing thing; he took me to see ' A Midsummer Night's Dream'. I don't even remember telling him about how my mother had played in a production when I was young. She had been the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eye's upon (apart from Lex of course, but that's obligatory isn't it, I mean I am going out with him aren't I) Her voice I can still remember, the whispered notes that seemed to fly on the breeze. There had been a storm threatening during the day, but it had passed over by the evening. 

Lex had remembered me telling him this and had booked the tickets as a celebration of the summer break. He told me about how his mother had taken him when he was young.

He even told me about how he had wanted to act that came as a shock to me.

"Lex, do you think if we did this every weekend Dad would get suspicious?"

"Well Chloe, I think I would have to answer yes to that one, there are only so many business trips I can send him on"

"Shame"

"It would be nice though you and me being able to go out any time we wanted without having to check that my dad is away or that the others don't see us"

Looking up at Lex as we strolled in the midnight streets of Metropolis, I found that for once his face was unreadable. Perhaps I had overstepped the mark in that last comment, I mean I didn't want to spoil the evening.

"I'm sorry, it's just we can't go out before we check numerous peoples schedules, or that no one catches us with each other. I understand why, I'm not complaining it's just…………………"

"We can't have a normal relationship, Chloe I don't like it either but I know one thing"

"What"

"It won't always be like that, I promise"

God it is hard, she's right about that, and it's not her age that is stopping us. We aren't doing anything illegal; it's the reactions of other's that bother us. Honestly speaking there are not many times when other peoples opinions have mattered to me; I do what I want and if people don't like what I do, or see, or do business with well that's their problem. This situation is different though, I Love this woman and I wont let anything or anyone hurt her, by disclosing our relationship and allowing it to be in the public arena would do exactly that.

"Lex I'm stronger than I look, I can take a bit of gossip"

Not wanting him to interrupt I let my fingers gently touch his lips. I could see he wanted to speak, he let me continue though.

"Yes it will be more than gossip, but life isn't always easy we both know that. We are both adults and they're is another important thing you need to take into consideration"

"What's that?"

Looking at him I say the words that are so simply put together, but often hard to say.

"I love you"


	6. Chapter 6:- Past with tomato sauce

Disclaimer: - Apart from the actual story none of the characters are mine.

Well next part perhaps soon I will let them get out of the mansion again, but for now it is such a good setting. 

"So what are you cooking tonight?"

Glancing across to Chloe I stared at her open mouthed, I don't remember saying anything about slaving over a hot stove. I'm not saying I can't cook because I hate to admit it but I'm pretty good at it. 

What the hell, why not, she probably thinks that Lex Luther doesn't even know what a cooker looks like! 

"How does fresh pasta in a spicy tomato and basil sauce sound?"

"Sounds ok by me but I do like want to be alive tomorrow"

"What exactly are you suggesting Miss Sullivan, that I would poison my own dearly beloved girlfriend?"

"No, of course not. Am I"

"Are you what?"

"Your dearly beloved girlfriend"

Seeing the smirk on her face I could see that she was teasing not fishing so I just turned and walked towards the kitchen. My mother had enjoyed cooking; we used to bake gingerbread together, after the freshly baked biscuits had cooled from the oven I was allowed the honour of applying the icing. 

One dad my Farther found out.

I'd never iced gingerbread since.

Reaching the kitchen I heard Chloe behind me suddenly I felt arms wrap around my middle. Hmm she was in a playful mood.

"Do I get an answer?"

Twisting in her arms I look down at her, she was wearing her hair a little longer recently; it suited her. It was still her normal choppy style just a bit more stylish. Her skin exposed to the sun the day before was a pinky brown colour; I was a lucky man. 

"An answer to what?"

"Ok fine, be like that"

"Like what?"

"Infuriating, exasperating, adorable"

"Adorable, you make me sound like a teddy bear"

"A teddy bear, no you're no teddy bear they have more hair"

"That's a low cut Chloe, you wound me"

He can be such a silly ass sometimes he is afraid that if he lets it out; the fact he likes me, loves me that it will diminish him somehow. It's his farther who is partly to blame; the years of his bullying teamed with that of his peers at school made him insecure. Not that he shows it 

But I know

That is why I will have to wait until he is ready, so much of this relationship is ruled by that one thing: -

TIME

In a few months it will be nearly 9 months, that is my longest time I have ever dated someone. If I am allowed to say it I like it, we have a bond that I don't even have with my farther I seem to know him deeply, intimately and I think, I hope it's the same for him. 

"Where? Let me kiss it better"

Smiling at him I slowly lower his head to mine and we spend a few mind numbingly blissful minuets in the middle of the Luther mansions kitchens making out. Uhh cut that I hate that phrase ' making out' it sounds so tacky. 

We were kissing.

It was good, and I can never seem to get enough of it, I hate going home this is evidenced by our prolonged goodbye's!

"This isn't getting us fed and watered"

"No it isn't but that's life isn't it, you have to take the rough with the smooth. This is the smooth"

I show him an example of the smooth.

"If that's the smooth what is the rough"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr Luther, the rough is not eating tonight"

"Oh, shame"


	7. Chapter 7:- A few Surprises

Hopefully a few surprises here.

The characters, lyrics and places aren't mine.

Tonight was the night of the Smallville summer dance every year in the town hall the council put on an annual party? Lana was coming around and they were doing the girlie thing, getting ready together. Just lately she had found her not to be so annoying perhaps because she no longer saw her as an obstacle getting in the way of Mr Clarke (oblivious to Chloe) Kent.

Getting over her crush on Clarke had come with the realisation that he would never see her as anything other than a friend, and maybe that is all it should ever be; a great friendship. Since that day over a year ago so much had changed about her besides from the obvious physical changes, there were emotional ones too. Realisation had been just the start she now saw in the real light; it wasn't all about Clarke Kent and little green meteor rocks. A greater depth of richness had come into her life, not just in the shape of Lex Luther but other things personal to her.

She had taken what life had offered her with both hands, that first day when she had recovered as if from a long illness she had begun to alter her perception of events that involved her. Relationships such as the newly formed friendship with Lana only served to show her that life was wide open with possibilities. Tonight however the possibility just happened to be a summer dance and she planned on giving certain persons a surprise!

"I think that your surprise is going to be great, I mean no one would have guessed it of you"

"Lana I don't know if I can do it, you know in front of all those people"

"Chloe, you are amazing the first time I saw you it was like wow, and double wow, it's a gift and you shouldn't hide it"

"What wrong with hiding my light under a bushel, bushels are defiantly underrated things you know"

Chloe could be so provoking sometimes she always seemed to think so little of her self, in some ways she always appeared to be hiding from view what she thought to be her lesser qualities. I know that she had liked Clarke and perhaps she had felt overshadowed by me at one time. I have noticed however a change come over her in the last year, it wasn't sudden but a gradual process. The best change for me had been our growing friendship, it wasn't the best buddies sort yet and I know that there is something major that she isn't telling me but like all things it has got to come out at sometime.

I'm just glad that were friends, that came with the 'getting over Clarke' phase. She doesn't see me as a threat anymore; though why she should ever have in the first place is beyond me! I mean Clarke Kent and me! Clarke is a friend and anyway I'm with Whitney and that's how it's going to stay. Looking up I glance at Chloe that new hairstyle defiantly suited her I remember her getting so frustrated with the growing out period that she had almost ran to the hairdressers to have it all cut off again; it had taken a lot to persuade her not to. We had laughed when she asked me if I thought dark hair would look good on her

__

"Lana do you think I would look good with dark hair?"

"Chloe are you serious you'd look like a Goth or something. Not that there's anything wrong with that but if I'm honest I'd say no, dark hair would not 'look good' on you."

"Yeah that's what I thought"

"So, what do you think I would look like with blonde hair. I hear they have a lot more fun"

Looking at each other we couldn't stop ourselves from laughing uncontrollably in the middle of the beanary. That had caused a number of people including Lex Luther to stare at us. Which had only made us laugh louder. The waitress had stopped by our table and asked us if everything was alright, Chloe had managed to get out something about too much coffee before we both broke down again and had decided to leave the café before we got ourselves thrown out or thrown in a mental asylum. 

One curious thing I had almost forgotten was Chloes comment about blondes having more fun; she said that they definitely had fun but as to whether than had more fun she couldn't really say having never being either a brunette or a red head. She had they gone on to add that she did however know someone she could ask and when she got the answer she would be fully prepared to let me know. Sometimes Chloe Sullivan was quite the enigma.

"Do you think I should wear my hair up or down tonight?" 

Chloe's voice drifted into my thoughts and brought me back to the reality that in two hours our transport in the shape of Clarke Kent would be arriving. 

"I think that it has taken you so much aggravation not too say patience to grow it that the only conclusion I can come to is that yes you should wear it down."

"Couldn't you just of said: - Chloe wear it down?"

"We do have two hours to kill before we leave you know and it's not as if it will take us that long to get ready. I've got a flower you could put in your hair"

"Be ready in less than two hours I thought this was Lana Lang we were talking about"

The only response to that slur upon my character was a pillow thrown firmly in the general direction of one Miss Chloe Sullivan. 

"Hey, Lana can you seriously see me with a Flower in my hair?""

"Well it would go with your dress and I love to see you flouncing about with a gardenia adorning your luscious locks"

At that point we both couldn't keep our mouths straight and burst into a chorus of laughter.

It was kind of Lana to try and keep my mind away from thinking of the fool that I was going to make of myself tonight. I can't believe that I even considered it. Still what's done is done and there was nothing I could do about it now. It was too late to change my mind.

"Thanks Lana you're a great mate you know"

"Yes, I know"

"Getting a little big headed are we, I'll have to do something about that wont I!"

"No please don't you'll ruin my hair. No Chloe stop it Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

From an obvious tactical advantage of pinning Lana down with a cushion I gave her an ultimatum 

"Ok if you promise me one thing, that you'll have a car waiting around the back so I can make a quick exit."

Lana just smiled at me as I removed the cushion from her middle, she said that I was being silly she was being really supportive and I know she appreciated that I had let her in on the secret surrounding tonight. I do wonder however how she will react when she discovers whom I'm dating. Scrap that I don't think it will bother Lana that I'm in a relationship with Lex Luther, what will hurt her is that I didn't tell her. I know that she wouldn't disclose that Lex and I are together, it's just that it 's not my decision to make alone. 

Lex and I had decided that we wouldn't tell anyone about us just yet, that included Clarke, Lana or any of our close friends. We would continue in private for a while longer until we felt it was the right time to reveal ourselves as Smallville sweethearts. 

That last comment had amused Lex no end he'd said that no one had ever considered him sweetheart material. He had also agreed with me that while blonde's did have fun it wasn't predestined that blonde's necessarily had more fun. Adding as an afterthought that he had known a particular redhead that had seemed to have a very entertaining time in his company. I had quickly cancelled that train of thought by punching him (lightly) in the stomach. 

He had fained hurt and surprise.

__

"Oww that hurt, I didn't know you were a violent woman"

"When it comes to you Luther, any thing is possible"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Lana was laying out her make- up on the dressing table indicating that it was time we put our thoughts to getting ready.

"So, what colour eye shadow do you think would complement my already outstanding beauty?"

"Well for someone of you radiance Chloe I think a base of grey overlaid with a line of black kohl to complement and finish the look"

"That sounds good what's for dessert?"

Two hours later after numerous girlie giggles and one rather hasty change of eye shadow later Lana and I were finally putting the finishing features to our ensemble when Nell shouted up the stairs to tell us that our escort had arrived. 

Clarke as always looked handsome and as nervous as a boy did on a first date. Lana still did it for him, fortunately I didn't have the heartache of him 'doing it' so to speak for me any longer. 

"Wow you two look great"

Hmm I must have made an impression, as he never usually noticed me when Lana was within 500 meters. Well possibly 500 meters was a slight exaggeration but Clarke always seemed to have a radar for one of two things, Lana Lang and trouble, both coning in no particular order or even sometimes arriving together. This time last year I would have considered putting it on my wall of weird but that could wait for another day. At the moment all I could think about was what Lex would think when he saw me tonight.

"Thank you for the charming complement Mr Kent, we are both very appreciative of such an unbiased opinion"

"Well Chloe I'll do anything to please my two favourite lady's"

"Ew where did you get that line, you know you have to put a little more practice if you want to be a suave as Lex Luther"

Lana was teasing Clarke again, I'm sure now that she doesn't realise it when she flirts with him, could she be oblivious to the fact that the two of them are an advert for the young and restless, I mean come on get it over with already! 

It was beginning to get boring. 

Following as Clarke lead us out to the truck………. Limousine. Now that has surprised me. I let Clarke know it too

"Wow, Lex Luther eat your heart out Mr Kent is now officially the new king of suave"

Looking rather sheepish Clarke said that actually Lex had suggested we use his car as two beautiful ladies such as ourselves might appreciate arriving at the event of the year in style. I smiled and found my shoes were rather interesting at this point. Lex Luther was a devil, but a very charming one.

As Clarke, Lana and myself were in the back of the very superlative vehicle I found myself drifting to thoughts of tonight, God I was so nervous I could scream.

"I wonder if Lex will bring his new girlfriend with him"

At that point I almost choked on my champagne.

Lex. 

Girlfriend. 

Did he know about us? 

If so why hadn't he said anything?

I mean if Clarke knew about us he wouldn't hesitate in questioning us about it. I could even picture the hurt puppy dog expression that would pass over his face as he confronted us. As calmly as I could I measured my features to what I believed was an innocent, but eager journalistic face.

"Lex has a new girlfriend, do you know who she is? Have you seen her?

"Yes I've seen her, and no I don't know who she is"

Getting just a little confused and annoyed by this enigmatic reply I asked Clarke what he meant.

"Well I was walking one night, I couldn't sleep so I crept out. I saw Lex with a woman they were in the distance and I couldn't make out who she was, but he seemed really at ease with her"

"How do you know she was his girlfriend?"

"She wasn't his sister"

"Lex doesn't have a sister"

Lana hadn't seemed to pick up what Clarke meant by that last comment

"No he doesn't, they looked really close and in love"

I couldn't resist asking how he knew they were in love

"They just seemed to have this aura about them, like they only saw each other, it was like time stopped when they looked at each other. Oh and they sure seemed to enjoy kissing each other"

At that comment I tried not to blush.

"I never knew you were a romantic Clarke"

Lana didn't know Clarke was a romantic, she didn't know him at all. Mr Kent is Romantic with a capital R.

As the car door opened I let Clarke walk into the Hall with Lana, in the cloakroom I noticed Pete and the girl he had finally decided to take to the ball. Pete was always popular with the girls. 

Turning around I saw Pete and a few others staring slack jawed at me, getting worried I enquired as to what they were staring at. I mean I don't think that I had left my skirt tucked into my knickers, or smudged mascara around my eyes.

"Its just you never normally wear a dress let alone a dress like THAT!"

Pete was such a tease sometimes; still he knew how to make a girl feel good. To try and diffuse this awkward situation I asked if anyone wanted a drink as I was just about to expire from dehydration. The ensuing exodus to the bar suggested that they all agreed with me. 

A little over an hour later and Lex still hadn't arrived, I was getting a little nervous even though we couldn't kiss on the dance floor or have any public display of affection we had agreed that a few dances wouldn't hurt. 

It was the first big event we were going to since we started dating. We were not arriving together and we certainly weren't leaving together or anything that would indicate we were officially a couple, but to be able to dance to a live band was something I was looking forward too.

Lana caught my eye and winked, she said that it was time we made a trip to the powder room effectively excusing us for at least 15 minuets. Guys seem to think that we actually powder our noses in there! 

"Clarke do you ever wonder why women go to the washroom in pairs?"

"It's one of the mysteries of the female species, one guesses thought that it's a perfect excuse to gossip about us"

"Lex, we thought you weren't coming"

"I always try to be a little late to these things, then if no one of interest is there you can always make a quick exit"

Lana smuggled me past the ladies washroom to the hallway behind the stage, well it was now or never I said.

"Chloe you are going to be great, knock emm dead girl"

Giggling at her turn of phrase I step into the dark light that reached to the flaps of the stage. My heart seemed to be knocking against my ribs so fiercely that I felt it would pop out of my chest at any moment. Hearing the last track of the school bands 1st half I try to steady my breathing 

In through the nose out through the mouth, expand outwards stretch the intercostal muscles, I could hear Mrs Owens now. Humming lightly as the compare introduces the next act I listen to his words

"Let's give them a hand Smallville High's very own prize wining band. Now for a real treat from someone who will come as quite a shock to you; she's got an amazing talent. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Chloe Sullivan"

Walking out onto that stage and seeing all my peers and friends looking out at me gave me a sense of awe and a numbing sickness in the pit of my stomach. You've done it now, why do I do this to myself I might as well carry my own spade around and just dig until I reach Australia! 

As the small 15-piece orchestra plays the first bars of the song I feel my nerves calm, and my mind engage as I open my mouth to sing the first verse. This particular song had been one of my favourites during the past year although I would never admit it to anyone.

__

You, you take the care 

You take everything I ever wanted into account

When you walk into the room

You give room breathing room

Talk and turn never too late or too soon

You are poetry in motion

You inspire power and devotion

You are the turning of the tide underneath

You are the potential in me

You are the first one that I wish to tell

Everything that matters, matters because

You reflect it back so well,

You see understanding wherever you are

Standing

Between reason and passion – balance

You are poetry in motion…………

……………

You are my strongest link

You are everything I ever wanted to be

You are poetry in motion

You inspire power and devotion

You are the turning of the tide underneath

You are the potential in me

I followed this with another truly cheesy love song that Lana had said I just had too sing: - 

__

Hopelessly devoted to you

This was closely followed by _I Have Nothing _and_ One moment in Time_

For the penultimate number I sung _The Rose _

And to Finish I let my love of Musicals shine through with _Whistle down the wind _and _Over the Rainbow_

An errie silence descended over the hall as the last chord finished echoing around the walls 

I saw Lana and from the look in her eyes I knew she at least had enjoyed it, to the side of her I could see Clarke and Pete who while looking shocked were beaming with pride. Suddenly the sound of cheering and applause reverberated around the room.

Searching for one certain person's eyes I found them he had that look which said wait 'till I get you alone. Moving my gaze to his side I notice the most stunning woman I had ever seen attaching herself to Lex.

My God what was she doing, doesn't she know he is mine.

Looking past her figure I see that it's not her arm around him but Lex's that was embracing her overtly sexy curves.

Not knowing that I could ever feel so much pain without any actual physical injury I jerkily placed the microphone in its stand and half-stumbling and half running left the stage.


	8. Chapter 8:- An Unplanned surprise

None of the characters are mine. Hope this provides the twist and turns you requested. Thanks for reading. Becky 

God she was amazing how did I not know about this about her? Chloe was so amazingly beautiful, and she was mine. She had managed to keep this talent for singing a secret from us all. I know that that dress was not something that she would normally clothe herself in I hoped that it was for my benefit, selfish I know but she knows that about me and excepts it. I stare at her from across the room to the stage where she has just begun _The Rose_, feeling pressure on my arm I glance across to Amanda, my guest for this evening. 

Amanda had curves in all the right places but she did nothing for me, at one time I might have considered starting something with her but since I found Chloe I haven't got the stomach for the meaningless passionate encounters I used to have. 

Chloe changed all that 

"So Lex is this your new girlfriend?"

"What makes you think that Clarke?"

"Well, I saw you one evening with a woman and I assumed she was your girlfriend"

"Spying on me Clarke, I never took you for a voyeur"

"No, of course not. I just couldn't sleep and thought a walk would be good it's not like I planned it or anything"

"Relax Clarke, Amanda is an old friend. She's visiting from Metropolis"

"Oh, ok"

A change of subject seemed the best course of action. Clarke might notice that I had evaded his question and ask further awkward questions. If that had been Chloe she would have spotted the misdirection and shot me down for it in a second I never could dodge her enquires as easily as I could with others; that's something she also has quite a talent for.

"Quite a dark horse isn't she" I commented to no one in particular.

"Yes, I heard her one evening in the torch offices. It was late and I had gone to ask if she wanted to come over to the Talon for a chat and a hot chocolate, as I got to the door I heard what I thought was a CD only when I opened the door I discovered Chloe singing. I don't know who was more shocked Her for being discovered or me for finding her singing over her work"

"Lana are you saying you knew about this"

Feeling a little guilty I glance up at Clarke, I could see he was a little hurt. He and Chloe had been best friends for a long time and I can imagine that our growing friendship hadn't escaped his notice. The fact that I knew something like Chloe's vocal talent must cause him a little bit of pain.

"Well, I did find out about her singing by accident. I persuaded her to perform tonight; it's a shame she has never sung in public before. In fact I suggested to her that she have a regular date at the Talon."

"What was her response to that?"

That question didn't come from Clarke but Lex, strange how he seemed to be so interested in Chloe all of a sudden. I mean Chloe looks really phenomenal tonight but she's not really Lex's type.

"She said that probably after tonight if she survived people would probably pay her not to. She seems to not know how good she is"

"I can't believe she never told us about this"

"Sometimes Clarke, there are things a person doesn't want anyone to know about them. You can hide things even from a person you are close too"

"Is that why you evaded Clarke's question about the girl he saw you with?"

Before I could answer Lana turned away and placed her face in the direction of the stage. There was an audible hush that seemed to descend upon the room.

It was then I noticed Chloe's eyes searching for mine.

Like the beam from a lighthouse they reached mine and I was caught in their depths. She was asking me if I approved, looking for the recognition that would say she hadn't made a complete ass of herself. 

I told her to wait until I got her alone.

Then I noticed the change as her eye's widened and her body became stiff. Only her dress seemed to move; gliding across her form in the gentle breeze that glanced around the hall. It was then I felt the pressure on my arm and my neck

Amanda

S***

I stood immobile as she shakily replaced the microphone back in its stand and stumbled off the stage and into the pitch that bordered beyond it. Pushing Amanda off I make an exit out of the side door of the hall, hoping the darkness would cover me from the others view.

I didn't know which way to turn but I know that I have to get out of here, I catapulted myself from the stage the only thing I could hear was my own breath unsteady and gasping like a fish out of water. 

The heels on my shoes sounded like breaking glass on the floor, suddenly that noise stopped

I realise that I'm on the floor the pain somehow hasn't reached my brain yet and as I pick my body up off the tiles I notice the stickiness that has formed on my knees but I fail too feel anything other than the aching in my heart. Staggering up I feel as if I'm drunk, my head is spinning and I can't seem to make my legs move fast enough, like in a dreams. The fire door which had become my escape route although open seemed miles away.

The wetness on my cheeks has reached my chest and I feel the droplets glide down my skin their heat seems to reach through me causing my skin to pimple in the cool night air.

"Chloe, Chloe stop"

Not needing to circle round to see who was calling me I continue on towards the exit only I suddenly stop when I realise that he wasn't behind me.

HE was standing casually before me the stance seeming to ask me to calm down. 

Calm down! How could I do that?

Didn't he realise that my guts were lying on the floor in front of him?

Did he not care that he had severed my heart from my body and had now claimed it as his own?

The courage to sing tonight after swearing to never sing again had come from him; he gave me the confidence to face my demons. But now he was the demon in the foreground. Finally I hit him straight in the eye they locked with mine and I saw the apology in them.

Yes I deserve that, and more.

"Please just let me past, haven't you done enough tonight"

"You were amazing up their why did you never tell me you could sing like that?"

As the words were formed I also heard his breathing closing in on me

"Perhaps for the same reason you never told me about that sexy little number you were wearing tonight"

"It's not what it looks like"

He was within touching distance of me know, it was such a temptation to give in but that would just make it to easy, Chloe Sullivan wasn't a fool, I had promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't let anyone walk over me again.

"And what does it look like Lex, perhaps you should explain that to me?"

"Amanda is an old friend, I decided to bring her..

I couldn't watch his lips moving or the lies that reverberated from them any longer, spinning around I start in the direction I had raced from only a few minuets ago. It was then I feel the reaction in my body from the fall, once again I stumble. This time I find myself being caught before my face hits the cold surface underneath me. 

Snatching out of Lex's grasp I start to walk again

"Chloe, please stop you're hurt"

"Yes I am. I'm hurt all right; I'm hurt by you. You DECIDED to bring her that's all you can say? I should have realised that it would end this way. Not sophisticated enough for you, too immature, not attractive as or in any way able to compete with Victoria or any of your other 'old friends'. Whichever one of those reasons caused you to bring her tonight don't bother telling me because I've already listed them. Go home Lex, and leave me to return to mine"

"Don't speak like that Chloe don't you know how much you mean to me?"

"How much I mean to you? I don't mean anything to you, you can't even bring yourself to say you like me let alone love me. I went up onto that stage and sung and I did it because of you. You gave me things that no one else could, the confidence to change, evolve into the woman you see in front of you. I was strong before I met you and I'm much more so now I'm over you"

"Do you know how hard it is for a man too say to the woman he loves that you like her?" 

I watch as she once again pauses to look back at me

"I like you Chloe Sullivan"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it"

My heels once again sound along the hallway but they no longer fracture the air as they had before. I not going to get away with this that easily

"But that still doesn't explain Amanda" 

"I know, but I promise that she is just a friend. It would look suspicious if I didn't bring anyone with me. Amanda is a friend from university one of the few who looked past everything else. Yes she is attractive and sexy, but you are the only one I see when I close my eyes. You are the one who I wish I could come home too every night for the rest of my life"

I feel the pressure as his fingertips brush away the tears that must streak black down my cheeks. Those hands softened themselves against my lips and I notice the roughness where a pen has rested against his finger. Tasting the sweetness of Pepsi on his lips I felt my equanimity return under the gentle coaxing of his lips 

"You do know this doesn't get you of the hook "

I manage to whisper against his lips before we are dragged back to reality

We both hear the sounds around us as they come back into focus

As the haze clears I notice first Lana, who must have chased after me when I dramatically left the stage.

Then Clarke, who apart from worrying about me would follow Lana to the ends of the earth. 

Bringing up the rear were Pete, Martha and Johnthan Kent and a few other friends of our acquaintance.

My courage after all that has happened almost fails me until I notice Lex's hand settle itself on my waist.

Everyone else notices this too. Not that it matters because they must have seen and heard everything else as well

"When I said I had a surprise planned for tonight this isn't exactly what I meant"

I said this to no one in particular


	9. Chapter 9:- Rollercoaster

Sorry for the time in-between chapters, but I have had exams. Thankfully over now. Then I had a little loss of inspiration hopefully that is over now as well. Hope you like this one. The reviews are nice they made what was going to be a one of story into a sprawling chapter laden tale. 

There was a long period of silence after my attempt to lighten the atmosphere had fallen flat. I decided that the best thing was to look them all in the eye, but like the best of plans that idea went a little awry. Lex's arm offered support that was not just physical. We had reconciled to ourselves that eventually the truth about our relationship being more than friendship would eventually have to be divulged but I can safely say that this wasn't exactly the way in which we had hoped to come out of the closet so to speak. 

It could have been worse, I mean my dad could have been here tonight and that was one person I didn't want to find out in such a way as this, unexpected and dramatically. It made what we have look seedy, and the exact opposite of what it really was. Taking control of myself I took my gaze from my shoes and faced them all, now was not the time to be faint hearted, that was one thing I could never afford to be; not in a situation like this.

I can just imagine what they are thinking especially Clark's dad who at the best of times finds it hard to be even civil to me. '_What is he thinking taking advantage of a_ _young innocent such as Chloe'_ by the anger apparent on his face I believe the only thing preventing him from knocking me down is the fact that we have an audience. Planning for this had been something I had carelessly overlooked I hadn't expected for our relationship to be uncovered this way, I never saw it coming. Usually I have everything in my life organised, that way I have a firm control on what happens around me.

But then I had never intended to fall I love with Chloe Sullivan.

Not that I regret it. No, never that.

How I handle the situation now will affect the way people view not just me but our relationship together. Clark was the first to speak asking the obvious question

"How long Chloe?"

"About nine months"

That brought reactions of secondary shock to their faces that proved the situation was not improving in anyone's estimation. 

"Nine months, how could you keep this a secret for that long? I can't believe you would do this Chloe"

"Meaning what exactly Clark? That Lex would? Why should we of told you? So you can all judge us, judge him? Council us against this? We didn't tell anyone because the time never seemed right, and simply because it wasn't any one else's business"

"That women I saw you with months ago that was Chloe wasn't it"

"Yes, we decided that for a while we would go on as we were before in public. We wanted you to get used to us being friends first………..

"Your more than friends Lex. What do you think her farther is going to say when he finds out?"

"Mr Kent, we never meant to hurt anyone by this. I would appreciate it if Chloe and myself were the first people to speak to Mr Sullivan about this; I think he deserves that"

"That is the only action tonight were you will get any sort of agreement from me, I only hope I was wrong about you because if this ends badly and Chloe is hurt by all of this you will find that those that tolerate you wont continue to do so"

"I'm not planning on hurting Chloe Mr Kent. I love her"

At that remark Clark's farther shakes his head and walks away, he is followed by a few of the spectators. Leaving Clark, Lana and Pete and another awkward silence.

Wanting to get out of this situation I suggest we move somewhere a little less public.

"You know what Chloe I don't think I want to discuss this now, I thought you were my friend. I told you things close to my heart, secrets I have never told anyone else. I now just feel betrayed so no I'm not going to go somewhere more comfortable where we can gloss over this nicely and move on"

"Lana, please wait"

Lana had never spoken to anyone in such harsh words before and it shocked me, we, I must of hurt her deeply. I know the secrets of her heart, her desire to be more, the passion and love she has for Clark. Yes she loves Clark but as to when he will find out that is between God and herself. 

Grief over her parents the vast hole she feels with not being part of a family. How Nell can't fill what was lost all those yeas ago when the meteor fell. I know all that and more and I have betrayed her not in the way she thinks though.

I never told her my deepest secrets.

Or fears.

There are some things that I have always kept to myself. 

Why?

Because it has always been safer that way.

"Lana, wait"

It was Clark's voice that echoed the refrain, and his feet that signalled his departure. Obviously he would chase after her; she was the girl he mooned over for what seems like ages. That used to bother me because I thought that it should have been me that he was sweet on. Now all I want to see is all that passion and tension to be realised, divulged, and indulged.

Chloe seems not to have noticed that we are on our own again it was like a mad rollercoaster ride and now was the time to head for the exit. Taking her chin in my hand I brush my fingers across the tears that glisten on the tips of her lashes not even caring about her coat I lead her out thorough the fire doors to my car. 

I think enough had been said and done tonight, as the movies always say tomorrow is another day, until the morning it was just Chloe and myself. I wasn't going to let her go home alone to worry about how she was going to fix this, we can do that better together.

So the car wound its way along the road to the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10: The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: - All characters etc don't belong to me only the plot driving them.

Well Hello strangers long time no see. And its only a brief interlude today I'm afraid. I've been really busy just lately and on top of that my imagination seems to be a little thirsty at the moment. So forgive me. I read some advise the other day that you shouldn't publish a story until you have written it fully. If I waited for that with mine you might never have seen it. It gives me encouragement seeing it up and accessible and it's a lot longer and more likely to be finished doing it this way. Hope this brings my plot bunny back, and gives you reason to persevere with my sporadic ramblings. Becky

I watch her as she sips the chocolate that I placed into her hands just a few minuets ago. In a pair of training bottoms and my university sweater she looks adorable and delicately fragile at the same time. What transpired tonight has affected us both but I think that its force knocked her more than me, I have developed a buffer against this she hasn't. 

Chloe was on such a high this evening the nerves she must have experienced about the performance followed by our argument and finally the discovery of our relationship by what seemed like half of Smallville was quite a heavy load even for her. I know she appears confidant, and tough skinned but some of that is an act to stop people from getting too close, she hides something from us, from Clark, her dad, Lana even me. 

I don't know if she will ever tell any of us.

I hope she will but I won't force her hand. 

If she feels ready to tell me, she will.

I remain still distanced from her not touching physically or emotionally, I need for it to be her that makes the first move.

I know why he doesn't touch me; he needs me to make the first move to show him I don't blame him for what happened tonight. It anything it was my fault, why did I think that I could do that again? I don't sing. 

I 

Don't

Sing

It had caused pain before and now it had struck again. Why did I think that I could ever get past it this thing following me, lurking in the woodwork waiting to strike?

Glancing up I unfurl myself from the couch and settle on using Lex as a headrest we sit in silence each of us contemplating the light that tomorrow would bring. I feel the recognition as we connect to each other like a bulb in a socket it lights the room but leaves some areas in a yellow light less bright. As yet not all things could be clearly formed and some had yet to be exposed. 

Snagging the marmite off Lex I seat myself behind the table positioned in the centre of the largest kitchen I had ever seen. The clean lines of the surfaces glistened and the coldness of their plane didn't do anything to reduce the heat radiating around the room. The night had been slow and balmy giving way in the early light to a bright and rising ignition of heat. Finding myself in his arms in that in- between time I could realise why it is often called the bewitching hour, the hour of the fairies. 

The Aurora also brought a quieting of my restlessness the fear and frantic emotions of the previous day had gone but replacing them were those not any less disturbing in nature just of a more amorous nature. Not that they were overtly sexual, well not entirely. Although I will say it does flicker across my mind periodically what it would be like to see if the smoothness, sharp, and dangerous edge that went in only a small way towards describing the individual that is Lex was echoed in his lovemaking. Feeling the crimson that must flicker across my cheeks I direct my thoughts to more productive thought patterns and to the issue that should be occupying my consciousness this morning: - my Farther.

Chloe makes a successful play for the marmite and I console myself to Marmalade not that it's a consolation because as she knows only to well herself Marmalade is a particular favourite of mine. It reminds me of my mother; she had been a firm believer in marmalade and had it religiously on her toast every weekend morning. Chloe is always reminding me that a child is the product of two people therefore I can forgive myself for relaxing the Lutherist ideals upheld by my farther. At this instance the object of my thoughts appears cast away in the fathoms deep depth that is her mind; it never ceases to amaze me where her imagination leads her. Noticing the ruby stain whispering across her cheeks I give her what would in Chloe's words would be called a smirk and in mine a wry smile. 

Gabe Sullivan edges into my field as I look at Chloe; today is a reckoning the day of revelation. The time speeds forward towards the inevitable phrase: -

"Daddy I've, we've got something to tell you…"


End file.
